Once an enemy
by negolataknofelet
Summary: Five years ago Harry defeted Voldermort but after that he disappeared from the world to think about all he lost. when he starting to come back to the world he meet someone...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything with Harry Potter

**OoOoOoO**

Once an enemy

He saw him for the first time; he had never set his eyes on something so beautiful. The blond hair was like silk – at least it looked like it was. He only wished that the blond man could turn around so he could get a look at his face. Was that too much to ask?

He had never felt like this before, so aroused just by looking at another man, or had he? Something in the back of his mind told him that he had felt like this once before but that was years ago, when he still was at school.

His heart hurt as he was reminded of school. He had lost a lot of his friends during the last year, even if he had defeated Lord Voldemort in the end it wasn't worth it. Too many of the good guys had died, with them his best friends Hermione and Ron. They had been captured to lure him to Voldemort – a plan that had succeeded. They had lured him to Voldemort and killed his best friends – first friends – right before his eyes. Lord Voldemort had laughed his evil laugh at him as his tears had been falling from his eyes. He still saw the green light that had killed his friends.

He hadn't felt the first curse hit him, maybe not the second and third too. It was first when the fact had sunk in that his friends had been killed – murdered – that he reacted.

He didn't kill Voldemort that time, he wasn't able to as he still needed to know what the power Voldemort knows not was but he had been able to escape and come back to Hogwarts to inform that the war had really started. He had – despise the wards – apparated to Hogwarts, right to the great hall. No one understood how, still no one does, even if it has gone five years.

Not long after that he met Voldemort again. The anger he had felt for all those that he had murdered helped him to succeed killing him. He didn't know how, no one did, but one second Voldemort had been standing in front of him and the next he had been lying on the ground dead, no green light had been seen.

After seeing that Lord Voldemort was dead he had fell to the ground weeping. He had never cried like that before, not when he had been mistreated by the Dursleys or when he lost Sirius and Dumbledore. He had been weeping his heart out for all the people who had lost their life, for what everyone had sacrificed for this meaningless war and he had weep for the loss of his best friends.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there weeping beside the dead dark lord but he cried himself empty. When someone had found him he had no tears left. He had felt empty ever since that day. He had been missing something from that day and he had lost something that day. He had lost a part of himself…

He graduated from Hogwarts a couple of month later. How he had succeeded was a mystery to everyone but him. He graduated for Hermione and Ron, mostly because of Hermione as she had been the one that deserved to graduate with top grades. He had studied more than he ever had before just to make his grades Hermione's. For himself he didn't care.

Directly after graduation he had disappeared and tried to find himself again. It had taken him four years to get the will to live back and for a year now he had started to live.

He shook his head at the sad thoughts.

"Don't think of them," he said to himself. "They wouldn't have wanted me to stop living because of them. They would say that I deserved to finally live a normal life."

He lifted his head and studied the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. There was some kind of aura around him that didn't let him go and he still hadn't seen his face. There was something familiar with the aura but he couldn't place it. He had felt it before.

Thoughts of before the war came to him. Happy thoughts involving Hermione and Ron but someone else too. A forbidden fruit.

He had never told his friends about his desires. For a lager amount of time during his time at Hogwarts he had known that he wasn't attracted to the female side but the male. After his disaster with Cho he had given up at least almost, he had tried once more with Ron's little sister, with Ginny, but it never worked.

He never got a chance to try anything with a boy. The war had come before he had a chance and after that he had been gone from the world.

During his four years trying to find himself he had changed. He had always been small and skinny but those years he had been worse than that. If someone had seen him during that time they wouldn't have recognized him. His usual shinning green eyes had been dull and no shinning left in them. His hair had grown out but had not been as shinny as it once had been. He didn't want to think about how his body had looked like. He was glad that he had gotten his mussels back as it was now.

During the past year he had worked to come back to life. His eyes had started to shine again together with his hair. He hadn't cut his hair, not much, after he had decided to came back so it now ended somewhere on his back. And from had been dull black it now was like a raven's feather with all the colors of the rainbow. His body had come back in shape and for once he was proud of his appearance.

His eyes followed the man not far away from him. He had never seen anyone move like that, it was almost like the man was flying. Once again the man reminded him of someone. This someone he hadn't seen since the death of Dumbledore. The man had the same blond hair that could match the sun in brightness. And the silky curls made him want to touch them to run his finger through them. He had always regretted that he hadn't done that with his enemy. When his enemy had stopped to put all of the hair products in his hair and let his long hair be free he had almost not been able to stop himself from reaching out and touch. The same thing was with this stranger. His fingers ached to touch the hair and without knowing he walked closer.

The man had stopped before a shop window and looked like he studied something. Silently he walked up beside the man and waited. He raised his eyes so they were looked at the reflection in the window. He studied the other man as much as he dared that way. The gorgeous body he had studied looked even more gorgeous close up.

Suddenly the other man looked up and their eyes met in the window. He was shock that he could see the bright grey color even in the reflection. A few seconds later he gasped and took a step back. The man he had studied was no other than his enemy or past enemy Draco Malfoy.

Draco seemed to get the same shock and even he stepped a few steps back before he turned to him.

Their eyes met and they stood there staring at each other. Everything around them became blurred but none of them noticed. They studied each other like they never had been before, not believing what they were seeing.

"Potter," a whisper escaped from Draco's mouth. "I thought you were dead. They had declared you dead at the same time as the Dark Lord."

The few words whispered in shock made him realised that he hadn't showed himself after the death of Voldemort. Had that made everyone believe that he was dead?

"Dra-Malfoy," he said. "I'm not dead." He took a few steps closer to the blond man. When he didn't move he became bolder. He reached up and touched the silky blond hair. "I have always wanted to do this," he whispered as his fingers moved through the curls. "I have always wanted to know how they would feel beneath my fingers. Now I have gotten the answer, it feels lovely."

Draco's grey eyes grew wider and he looked like he was about to faint.

He took a step back and the hand that had been in Draco's hair fell out. To fast, he had been too fast. If he hadn't touched his hair he maybe had had a chance with the sexiest man in the wizard world at least if you read the papers.

He had been dead to the world for four years and met the one person he always had wanted to sleep with just to screw up. Sure, he had known that Draco never would let him touch him but he could at least try if he was to meet him. What he hadn't thought he would do was to meet him the first thing he did when he walked through Diagon alley. He had never thought that he would even meet the man again and now his chance to do anything with him was gone because he had acted to fast.

A shaking hand brought him back to the present. He could feel two cold fingers move over his cheek. A sensation he never had felt before came to him. Was it true? Did Draco touch him?

He opened his eyes that he unknown had closed and found a pair of grey eyes look back at him. They were searching for something that he hoped that they could find in his eyes. He was sure that they had when a small smile was formed on the blond's lips.

"I thought you were dead," the blond whispered. His lips were almost not moving. "I don't want to scare you." He paused and looked into his eyes before continuing. "But this is something I have dreamed about for a long time." Without saying anything more he felt the blonde's lips softly on his.

Never had he felt something like that. It was perfect, no, more than perfect, it was something he couldn't describe in words.

The hand that had been on his cheek found its way to his hair and pulled him closer before the grey eyes closed.

His own eyes closed and he lost himself in the sensation. The soft lips moved slowly over his and his response was just the same.

How long they stood there kissing none of them knew but they knew that they didn't want the moment to end. They had been looking for each other without knowing that the other did the same thing. If they had known they would have been doing this a lot earlier. They would have done it when they were in school and they would definitely not have fought as much as they had done. But now was not the time to think about the past, not while they there kissing.

Harry let his hands find the blonde's waist and pulled him closer so they touch. They both knew that this wasn't the place to do this but they didn't care, they had found what they were looking for.

Slowly as the air started to run out they parted. They looked into the others eyes and saw the same thing they knew was in their own.

"That was amazing," Draco whispered. "Never felt anything like that."

Harry smiled at him. "Me neither."

They looked each other in the eyes and came up with a silent understanding. Without anything said Draco grabbed Harry's hand and apparated them both out of Diagon alley.

Harry looked around when the place become visible. There was something familiar with the room but he couldn't place it. He was sure he hadn't been there before or he would have remembered.

He didn't had time to think more about it as Draco grabbed his hand and led him from the room. Before he could react he was lying on something soft. It only took his a few seconds before he realized that he was lying on a bed. He stared up at Draco that smiled back at him before he lowered himself so their lips touched. The kiss was nothing he could compare with anything else not even the kiss they had shared before. Draco's sweet lips on him told him that he was special and made him feel in a way he never had felt before. A warm feeling spread its way through all of his body to places he never knew it could.

He could feel Draco's hands move over his body, touching him slowly inch by inch while he still kissed him. He couldn't help a small moan escape from his mouth as Draco's fingers mover over his clothed nipples. The moan grew louder when he felt Draco's smile on his lips and the fingers started to remove his cloths.

They broke the kiss when Draco pulled his sweater over his head together with his own. The body before him was more incredible than he had thought and he couldn't describe it in any words. He could see Draco look down on him with hungry eyes and he knew he looked at Draco with the same hunger in the eyes. He let his hands move up over Draco's smooth body. He smiled when a small moan escaped the blond mans mouth. This was more than he ever had dreamed.

As his fingers travelled over Draco's body he saw Draco's eyes close and he smiled at the sight. It was unbelievable he was lying under his former rival, enemy, and enjoying it. He wasn't the only one that enjoyed it if you looked at Draco's reactions. The moans grew louder and louder just by touching the other. Draco had started to let his hand move over his body again and once again found his nipples. He couldn't help bit gasp at the sensation, he had never thought that it would have felt this good when someone touched his nipples or just touched him.

He couldn't stand the feeling much longer and he pulled Draco down and placed a kiss on his lips. It didn't stop Draco doing what he did as he had hoped or maybe he hadn't hoped for that. But it was almost too much he couldn't take much more.

He felt Draco smile and stared to leave his mouth. The lost feeling he felt when that happened didn't last long as Draco started to kiss his jaw and down to his chest. Draco's wicked tongue left his skin burning and he thought that he would die when it found its way to his nipples. It had felt good when he just touched them but when his mouth moved over them he felt something incredible, another thing he couldn't describe.

During this something had grown in his pants and he was relived when he felt that he wasn't the only one with that problem. The friction between them and feelings when Draco played with his nipples was making him go crazy. He knew he wouldn't last long. Not that that stopped him from moving his hips making Draco moan louder against his chest.

Soon the sensation grew too much and both of them exploded.

As they started to calm down they looked each other in the eyes.

"I have never felt anything like this," Draco whispered. "I was fantastic."

Harry just smiled at him and placed a kiss on the blond mans lips. "You are right," he whispered. "I just wish he could have done this earlier before my life disappeared."

Draco started at him. "What do you mean? I have wanted to do this since year four. You will not leave me again will you?"

Harry started into the panicking grey eyes. "You don't want me too?" he asked in a small voice. He had thought that this was all he was ever going to get from Draco.

"Never," Draco said staring into his eyes. "I will not let you go now when I have you."

Nothing more was said when there lips touch each other in another sweet kiss.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N**: My first HP fanfic. It came to me during an exam and I have finally finished it. They were a little bit mean to me as they didn't want to do what I told them to but I hope you enjoy the story anyway. Please Review


End file.
